We will enter approximately 3000 prospective study volunteers into a 4 stage screening process resulting in the randomization of approximately 200 subjeccts with IGT into 3 intervention groups: a control arm (standard lifestyle), intensive lifestyle arm, and a medication arm using metformin. The subjects will be followed for development of type 2 diabetes over a period of 3-6 years, depending on date of randomization.